PMD - Soul of the Forgotten
by Subzero Dragon
Summary: Everyone wants different things out of life. Some want to be famous, some want power, some want riches...but that was not me. I only wanted a friend. What I got instead changed me forever.


Sunset was my favorite time of day because I knew she would be there. I had been waiting here all day, with nobody but my own thoughts at my side. Then again, she was the only other psychic in our town. Not only that, she was also my best friend. She was the only one who didn't poke fun at me for being a male Kirlia. Today, I had made my decision.

I was going to do it. I'd confess what I'd known all my life; that I loved her.

Ever since I was a Ralts, and she a Misdreavus, we've been inseparable. Oh, the mischief and nonsense we got up to in our un-evolved days...ha, it brings a smile to my face every time. Sure, she was about six levels my elder, but I didn't care one bit. She was everything to me. Today, I was going to let her know just what she meant to me.

_Mismagius...where are you...?_

"So, you're here again, Kirlia."

My heart jumped at her voice. Spinning around, I turned to face her violet, ethereal form. It was Mismagius herself, and she was smiling at me warmly. She was wearing the necklace I made her for her birthday last week. It was a simple bauble with a polished Fire Stone as its centerpiece. I thought a Fire Stone would accent those jewels around her neck, and by Arceus, I was right. It made her gems sparkle faintly, even in the evening sun. Arceus, what a babe.

"Say something, already!"

"Yeep!" I blinked and shook my head.

_Great going, Krilia. Make her mad, that'll help for sure._

"I'm an idiot..."

_Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud? Pull it together, Kirlia..._

"What in Arceus' name are you going on about?" She tilted her head at me, looking my way with a faint expression of concern.

"Haha, it's nothing," I chuckled, scratching my head sheepishly, "Just watching the sunset."

"You don't have to lie around me." Mismagius drifted to my side, nestling herself up next to me, "You were lonely. That's why you were here, right?"

"Yeah. I like watching sunsets with you. It's my favorite time of day."

_Arceus, she's reading me like a book! Does she already know then...?_

"M-Mismagius?" I swallowed hard, steeling my nerve. It was now or never. "I...I..."

"What's the matter, Kirlia? I can feel you shaking. Need me to sing for you?"

I took a deep breath. This was it. "I-I-I-l-l-love-y-you..."

_Crap! Not again with the stuttering...!_

Mismagius froze up, meeting my eyes with those haunting, gold orbs of hers. "What was that?"

"I love you! I love you!" I blurted. Arceus, that felt so good to say out loud.

"Kirlia..." Mismagius closed her eyes, a smile slowly forming on her face.

_Sweet Arceus, she's blushing! I knew I shouldn't have said that..._

"Oh Kirlia..." She turned back to me. Now I could see her eyes welling up. Was she upset with me?! My heart sunk and I stared at the ground.

"I love you too."

My head shot up. I'm sure even Snorlax heard my squeal of joy as I leaped up and embraced my idol. Now, we could finally be together, as Arceus meant it to be.

*Brrrrrrk! Brrrk-rrrk! Rrrrrk-rrrrrk!*

I opened one eye sleepily. The straw roof of my home greeted my gaze as I blearily stretched out. It was morning; the sun was shining right through my open window. Yawning, I rubbed my face as my vision adjusted to the daylight. I knew that sound would probably be Doduo pecking my door again. She had to be the biggest worrywart I've ever seen, and I wondered what she wanted this time. I rolled out of the little pile of leaves that was my bed and onto my feet, plucking stray greenery out of my hair.

My mind drifted to that odd dream I just had. Me and Misdreavus were...lovers? We were evolved too. Some Pokémon believed that dreams could predict the future. As for me, I was sure it was just that: a dream. Me and Misdreavus? Ha, dreams can be so absurd sometimes... It wasn't that I disliked her: far from it. It just seemed like it wouldn't happen, not to _us_ anyways. Love wasn't big on my agenda at the time, and I saw her as more of a big sister than a girlfriend anyways.

"Come on in, Doduo. I'm up..." I called, stretching the sleep out of my arms.

Sure enough, it _was_ Doduo. She barely waited for my response before she charged into my house. The wood door slammed into the wall as Doduo headbutted it open with one of her heads. "Ralts! Thank Arceus..." the frantic bird squawked. Now that I could see her, I noticed that both of her faces showed an anxiety I never saw before. I mean, it was normal for Doduo to overreact, but this time I sensed true fear.

"I can feel it; you're scared. What happened?" I asked carefully, knowing full-well that it was probably nothing. Most likely, it was just that Durant stole her Pecha berries again.

"It's...ah, I can't bear to think about it!" Doduo shook one head in misery as the other started crying. I groaned, trying to remain forbearing with her. Sometimes, I wondered if she was deliberately trying my patience.

I don't hate her, don't misunderstand me. It was easy to forgive the poor bird, and Doduo had reasons for being so neurotic. She used to belong to a human, after all. Rumor around the village was that her trainer died, leaving Doduo all alone. Nobody could get the real story out of her though: she would just start crying if questioned. Misdreavus, Skitty, Pidgey, and I were pretty much the only ones she trusted, especially me and Pidgey for some reason.

Truth be told, I found the bigger bird kind of a pain in the butt. She _was_ kind to me when she wasn't blubbering, and that was pretty much the main reason I put up with her nonsense. Well, that and her emotions were so strong it made my horn itch. I swear, times like this were so annoying. My psychic power was all out of focus because of her freaking out, and I couldn't muster the control to read either of her minds.

"Doduo..." I sighed, rubbing my horn, "You know I can't help you if you don't say what's wrong."

"I...waaah!" Both of her heads begun bawling and squawking, "I can't find Pidgey!"

"Pidgey's gone?" Come to think of it, it _was_ odd. Doduo and Pidgey were rarely seen without the other. Pidgey was a cool bird, who never seemed to lose his head no matter how much Doduo cried. I think she idolized him a bit. As for Pidgey, he was usually the check to her antics. He always had a plan, and it was unusual for him to disappear, and even stranger that he didn't tell Doduo where he was going. He of all Pokémon knew better than that...

"You're sure he didn't leave a note or anything?" I asked.

"N-no, nothing! Aaagh, I bet he got eaten by a Liepard or something! Waaah! Pidgeeeeeey!" She was still crying her eyes out, both heads bawling pathetically. Honestly, I have no idea how she can keep it going without drying up like a wilted leaf.

"Calm down, Doduo," I coaxed, putting a hand on her side, "Let's go look for him, okay? I bet he's just out looking for breakfast or something."

"...I guess..." Suddenly she seemed to remember something. "Ooh, that reminds me," Doduo shifted her talking to her other head as her right head reached into her bag at her hip and pulled out a huge, fat Belue berry, "Here. It's your favorite, right? Eat up, Ralts~!"

I smiled at her, brushing my hair aside. She always liked giving berries to others. I guess it's her "Thanks, Doduo! I love these!" I happily gobbled up the proffered berry.

"What's going on in here, nya?"

I looked up from my meal and saw Skitty walking up from the path. He smirked at me playfully as he noticed me. "Heya, girl. Long time nya see." I gave him a sour look, narrowing my eyes at him from behind my bangs. I hate it when Pokémon call me "girl" or "lady". So what if I look like I'm wearing a skirt? I'm a male, and by Arceus I can't stand it when people tease me about that!

"Stuff it, cat," I grumbled with a mouthful of berry, "I'm not in the mood."

"Nya, you sourpuss," He mewled in a scolding tone, his little blue eyes narrowing teasingly, "you need to lighten up. Even Houndour knows how to take a joke."

"Yeah well, I'll consider that when your jokes start being funny." I retorted as I finished the treat and wiped my mouth off. "Look, have you seen Pidgey? Doduo's freaking out 'cause she hasn't seen him around all day."

"Please tell me you did!" Doduo squawked, "Oh, Pidgey...bwaaah!" Doduo's left head burst out into yet another round of crying.

I shrugged helplessly. "See what I mean?"

"Nya. Poor birdy..." Skitty nodded, his mischievous gleam returning. He shuffled over to the sobbing bird as she looked down at him with her right head. (The left one was still bawling uncontrollably. Seriously, how does she do that?) "Don't be so sad. I bet he just went out to enjoy the sun. It's a purr-fect day for a catnap."

"See? I bet he's fine," I tried my best to sound convinced, but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Being a psychic, my inklings tend to be accurate, and that only made my melancholy worsen. I didn't _want_ anything bad to happen, but...

Her right head looked down at me, tears still welling in her eyes. Doduo nodded with both heads, sighing. "I know, but I can't stop worrying. What if...ack!" All four eyes widened and she shot bolt-upright. This was _never_ a good sign...

I swallowed hard and looked up at her, "Now Doduo, please-"

My appeal fell on deaf ears. One head chirped shrilly, making me cringe, "What if he got _caught_ by a _human_!? Waaaah, I can't take it anymore!" Before I could react with more than a flinch, Doduo bolted from my house, knocking Skitty onto his butt as the panicked Pokémon fled into the town plaza, calling Pidgey's name all the while.

"Nya!?" Skitty protested, rolling to his feet, "Wait, Doduo! Don't run off!" Skitty's plea went completely ignored by Doduo, and the cat shook his head. "Nya, she's gone...whiskers, what a pain!"

For once, I agreed with Skitty. Arceus only knows what that batty bird would get herself into. "Skitty, get help. I'll go after her."

Skitty was talking over his back as he ran out the door. "A purr-fect idea, Ralts! I'll find Samurott! He'll know what to do!"

"I don't care who you get, just find help!" My comment earned a glare out of the kitten as he bounded away into town. I, meanwhile, just couldn't shake my discomfort. This...was going to be one of those days. I just knew it.


End file.
